With the rapid growth of display techniques, the touch screen panel has gradually run into each aspect of human's life. Presently, according to structure, the touch screen panel may be clarified into add-on mode touch panel, on-cell touch panel, and in-cell touch panel. The add-on mode touch panel is a liquid crystal display panel with touch function formed by separately producing and then attaching together a touch screen panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the add-on mode touch panel has disadvantages such as higher manufacture cost, lower light transmission rate, thicker module and the like. While in an in-cell touch panel, the touch electrode of a touch screen panel is embedded within a liquid crystal display, in such a way that it is possible to reduce the overall thickness of the module, and also depress greatly the manufacture cost, and thus the in-cell touch panel becomes attractive to main panel manufacturers.
Presently, the in-cell touch panel achieves the detection of a position that a finger touches by means of mutual capacitance or self-capacitance principle. With the self-capacitance principle, a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes arranged in a same layer and insulated from each other may be provided in a touch screen panel; when the screen is not touched by human body, the capacitance that each of the self-capacitance electrodes is subjected to is a fixed value; and when the human body touches the screen, the capacitance that a corresponding self-capacitance electrode is subjected to is the sum of the fixed value and body capacitance, and a touch detection chip may determine a touch position by detecting variation of the capacitance value of each of the self-capacitance electrodes during a touch period. The body capacitance may entirely act on the self-capacitance, thus with respect to the manner in which the body capacitance can merely act on the projective capacitance in the mutual capacitance, the touch variation induced by the touching of human body on the screen is greater, compared with the touch screen panel produced based on the mutual capacitance principle, and thus the touch screen panel of self-capacitance can effectively enhance the signal to noise ratio of touch and thereby improve touch sensing accuracy, compared with the touch screen panel of mutual capacitance.